


Always There

by SniperMoran



Series: Some Nights [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Nightmares, Physical Abuse, implied eventual Wolfstar, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: Sirius is plagued with nightmares, but Remus is always there to comfort him.Some nights, it's hard to handle the nightmares on his own.Some nights, he needs a little help from his friends.Some nights are better than others.





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RealFictionalTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealFictionalTrash/gifts).



Screaming; shrill and incomprehensible, but very much the voice of that dreadful woman. The sound filled every corner of the dark familiarity that was Grimauld place, the House of Black. Undoubtedly, the screams were directed for or about him or something he'd done; this was always the case. He'd like to lie to himself and say it was just since he'd been sorted into Gryffindor, but every fibre of his being knew that was very much a lie.  
His body felt heavy, the screams that filled his eardrums were somehow weighing his whole body down, dragging him lower and lower still. He forced himself to move down the dimly lit hall as the walls closing in on him. The ominous, judgmental faces on the walls stared him down as he trudged along.  
He turned his attention back to the direction in which his body was traveling, the screams still dragging him down, and with each step they grew louder, closer. The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end, a presence clearly nearby. He could feel a warm air on the back of his neck, just before he felt the stinging of an object hitting his head. He stumbled and turned to face the way from which the object had been thrown, his eyes coming level with the dark holes that belonged to his mother. He felt himself take a couple steps backwards, but she seemed to follow, her screaming becoming more fluid, less omnipresent.  
"Sirius Orion Black, how dare you dirty this family's name! You've been nothing but a disappointment since the moment you started toying around with magic! You have a GIFT and you WASTE it on trivial things. Sometimes I wonder why you were even born...what did I do wrong to have such a shameful child? Gryffindor, of all things. Mingling with muggles AND lycanthropes? It's like you're purposefully aiming to hurt your mother...Next you'll come out--"  
As she spewed her angry words at him, she rained hits upon him, forcing him to the ground while she hurled punches and hits of varying intensity onto him.  
He curled helplessly in on himself, desperately trying to keep his head covered as she continued to wordlessly scream at him, the onslaught of physical abuse continuing until the side of her fist made contact with Sirius' lip, bursting a cut to it, the taste of iron filling his mouth.  
She reeled backwards upon seeing the bright red and hearing the cry that ripped from her son's throat. With the pause in the raining fury, Sirius took the opportunity to get free. He pushed himself shakily from the ground and dragged himself away from her reach, leaning against the wall for support as he made his way to his room through the seemingly ever-expanding halls. His vision was blurred, his body ached and the iron taste was making him sick to his stomach.  
When finally he made it to the safety of his room, he collapsed onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow.

A familiar scent and warmth eased Sirius from sleep, and he was greeted by a pained screaming that confused him. He heard a familiar voice calling to him worriedly as he was shaken and it was then he realized the pained scream was coming from his own mouth. He felt hot tears sliding down his cheeks and the warm body pulled him close. Sirius shied away at first, but the warmth called to him and whispered soothing words as gentle fingers stroked through his long, tangled dark hair.  
"I'm right here, Star...right here. You're okay now, it was just a nightmare. It's over now," Remus whispered, gripping his friend protectively.  
He never asked what the nightmares were about, but he always made sure to be there when they plagued Sirius, just as Sirius was always there for him in occasions of his being needed. He told himself that it was what friends did for each other, that James would do this were he not always so busy with Lily these days. A part of him knew this wasn't the whole truth, but that was a part of himself he was scared to admit existed, so he simply rocked his best friend until his shoulders stopped shaking and his breathing calmed to a normal pace.  
Whoever hurt his beautiful Star in those bloody nightmares...he'd tear them to shreds if only he could.  
"S-Sorry...sorry I woke you, Remmie..." Sirius breathed softly, his voice rough and tired from the scream and sobbing. "I'm...I'm okay now. You can go back to bed, you've got that important exam tomorrow or--"  
A warm finger pressed to Sirius' lips and grey eyes flashed golden for a moment as he looked into Remus' cloudy eyes.  
"Shut up, Star. You don't have to apologize to me for nightmares. I get it," he said, finger still to his friends' lips. "And you don't have to talk about it if you aren't ready; I'll still be here for you either way. Got that?" he asked, almost reprimanding in tone.  
Begrudgingly, Sirius nodded and moved Remus' finger from his lips to lean his forehead against his friend's bony shoulder, eyes closing and forcing more hot tears down his cheeks.  
"What would I do without you, Moonbeam?"  
"Crash and burn, probably."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the ever fabulous @RealFictionalTrash for being my Beta reader.  
> You keep me from rambling too much where rambling isn't appropriate.


End file.
